


Pillowtalk

by Odestaholyship



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Noorhelm - Freeform, SKAM, after they had sex you know, noora x william, skam season 2, so this is immediately after the season finale, william x noora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:03:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9152653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odestaholyship/pseuds/Odestaholyship
Summary: Anonymous asked: "Hi! I really liked what you wrote about noorhelm meeting again, so I decided to send you a prompt... could you write about what happened right after the end of season two? Like after the episode ended.. thanks! "





	

Noora’s fingers were tracing incoherent patterns on William’s neck and jaw. Her fingers were cool against his skin, yet she managed him to feel like she was setting him afire with every little pattern. All he could do was stare at her, the little expressions in her eyes, the life on her features every time she smiled.

William couldn’t stop himself from touching her. His fingers wandered on her cheek and brushed her hair behind her ear. For a little moment he stopped and focused only on her: it was like there was nothing else but her. He could hear the party outside, but it didn’t feel real - only Noora did. And William was fine with that.

His fingers started wandering again, now stopping only to press a gentle touch on the tip of her nose, making Noora smile and close her eyes for a moment. 

“What happens now? Are we going to to stay here in your apartment from now on?” Noora said after a moment of silence, opening her eyes to meet William’s gaze. His fingers were caressing her cheek, running across her skin and making her feel completely at ease. Noora closed her eyes, soothed by the boy's touch.

William took a deep breath and sighed in a thoughtful manner. “Or we could go to London,” he said, “you could come to London. With me.”

There was a look of utter confusion on Noora's face, her mouth opening slightly. “You wanna go to London?” She asked, now frowning like she was disappointed in William.

“I do. But not without you. I’m not going anywhere without you,” he said and laughed when he saw the girl frowning. His fingers brushed her lips gently. “Now don’t you dare make that face, young lady!”

Noora closed her eyes and pressed her face against the mattress. It smelled of William, which was very comforting and eased her mind: no matter what she decided, William would be there. The thought eased her mind, and for a moment she let herself imagine their life in London - far away from everything familiar to them, far away from their friends. But also far away from the thing that had managed to hurt them before. London would be their fresh start. Together. It was a sweet thought.

“Nono?” William asked carefully, using the silly nickname he had come up with a few weeks back when they had been laying in William’s bed, just like now. Noora hadn’t exactly loved the name, but it had grown on her the more William had teased her with it. 

Noora lifted her face up to meet William’s gaze. Her fingers caressed his cheek, brushing a few long strands of messy hair away from his eyes. 

“London sounds fine, Willhelm,” Noora said. William’s face lit up with her words, but his expression sunk when he heard her call him by the name he so passionately hated.

“Stop calling me Willhelm!” William exclaimed and rolled above Noora on the bed: he propped himself up with his elbows, careful not to press too much of his weight on he. And before she could answer, his lips pressed on Noora’s, and her words died on William’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> once again, I hope you liked it and would love to receive some feedback! xx


End file.
